battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pencil
Pencil is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. She has an alliance with Match and Bubble. When Match was eliminated in Half A Loaf Is Better Than None, Pencil "substituted" Ice Cube in for her. Pencil had not received a vote until The Reveal, thanks to YouTube user englishcreamcakes. In Reveal Novum, she was put up for elimination (despite winning the most points) due to the point board only holding 2 digit numbers (she earned enough points to go to 100, eventually dropping her in the low number range, of 105 to 5 points). In Rescission, Pencil was eliminated with 259 votes, giving her 9th place in the competition. Take The Plunge Part 1 Pencil is first seen with Match, talking about Flower being afraid of bugs. Both girls yell when Ice Cube accidently pops Bubble. During the challenge, Bubble, Pencil and Match all make an allaince, Ice Cube, eager to join asks them if she could join, just before Pencil is knocked off the beam wiith new alliance members, Bubble and Match. Pencil angrily resists letting Ice Cube in the alliance. Take The Plunge: Part 2 Ice Cube complains about Pencil not letting her join Pencil's alliance when Leafy chooses her for Leafy's team, Because of this, Pencil is chosen to be on Pin's team. And when Pin has trouble deciding who to choose, Pencil whispers for her to choose Bubble. Which Pin does. Pencil chooses Match next. Pencil is shocked when Pin belittles the contestants, displaying her mouth wide open. Penil babbles along with everyone else about the team name. Making Speaker choose the teams, dubbing Pencil's team the Squishy Cherries. During the process of the boat being made, Pin makes Pen and Pencil be oars, Pen is shown to be happy about this while Pencil only shows a look of annoyance. Pencil goes through the whole in te boat, making Firey command her to stay there. She looks worried when Ice Cube, Leafy and Coiny are about to crash into their boat, screaming along with the rest of her team. Pencil swims towards the finish line once Pen brings up the idea, she tries to encourage Match to swin with her, yet she dosen't leaving Pencil to go on without her. Pencil's team wins, leaving her immune from elimination and not being first eliminated on Battle For Dream Island, the first to go was infact Flower, unless counting returns otherwise Woody would be the first to go. Barriers And Pitfalls The Reveal Pencil demands springy shoes from Leafy after Leafy gave some to Bubble. Leafy takes Bubble's springy shoes from her so Pencil can have them, but Bubble later gets them back. At Cake at Stake Pencil's no vote streak was broken (even her first voter, englishcreamcakes, got mentioned) but she is still safe. Pencil and Bubble do very well in the frisbee-throwing contest and both get 200 points. Vote History Trivia *Mentioned in the doodle in Are You Smarter Than A Snowball?, Pencil loves chocolate. *Pencil's elimination is considered unique: **She was inappropriate for elimination, as she won the previous challenge: She was put up for elimination when her points exceeded the two-digit limit (105 -> 5), resetting back to the first few numbers. **Dramatic background music is played for the first time throughout the Cake at Stake when she was eliminated. **She is the last contestant to be eliminated before the point system was removed. *Pencil is the first contestant to create an alliance on BFDI. *In Total Firey Points, Pencil was supposed to win the competition. *She was the first contestant who made a cameo appearance on the third episode of Inanimate Insanity when Nickel said that pencils were stupid. *Pencil seems to love fuzzy stuff. In Reveal Novum, Pencil voted for Tennis Ball despite saying that he was so "fuzzy and everything" and in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Puffball won a personal speaker box and Pencil commented on it being fuzzy. *Pencil has a record of going the longest time in season 1 with out getting any votes. However, on April 1st, 2011 her streak had been broken because englishcreamcakes casted the first ever pencil vote. She got 37 other votes as well for that episode (eps.17). *Pencil seems to get more mean every episode she is in as seen as shes very mean to Ruby in 5c. *She, however connected to Match in one of the snapshots in there and it's definetly a bug. *She seems to have the same voice as Test Tube in Inanimate Insanity 2 as shown to that Test Tube's page. *She seems to act like a normal object speaking to a diamond that says that the diamond or ruby ate the peanuts by saying "Yes Ruby, you ate them all." As its shown in the snapshots *She is the first contestant who can grab something with both of her arms and legs, as seen in BFDIA 5e when she throwing freezing syringe to all Team no-name contestants *At the end of the preview of BFIS, Pencil is seen sleeping, then she wakes up at the last second. *According to some information on Yoyle City videos, Pencil is about 1.7 meters tall, as her height is proportional to human sizes, not pencil sizes. *This would mean that the FreeSmart Supervan would be 5 meters long. Gallery Pencil2.png Pencil 2 Revised.png Pencil 3 Revised.png Pencil 9.png Pencil 10.png Pencil 11.png Pencil 12.png Pencil 13.png Pencil 14.png Pencil 15.png Pencil 16.png Pencil 17.png Pencil17.png Pencil18.png Pencil19.png Pencil20.png Pencil21.png Pencil22.png Pencil23.png Pencil 24.PNG Playdate.png Laseredbubble.png Laseredfiery.png Final17talk.png Pencil and Pen in Cycle of Life.jpg Pencil-Donut Conflict.png Pencil vs. David.jpg pencil and david.PNG Icecakehurlpencil.png Pencil and Icy.PNG|(Episode 17) Pencil is stuck, along with Ice Cube Pencilordering.png|"SHUT UP AND GET IN THE VAN" BLACK PENCIL.png|Black Pencil pencilicon.png|Icon used when Pencil is up for elimination. Not Attached.PNG|'Mistake:' (Episode 19) Pencil's Mouth and Hand is not attached. Image.danceparty.jpg|Pencil and Match headbang Pencilbfdia.png|Pencil As seen in the BFDIA intro Vomitaco.png|Pencil in the Barf Bag Challenge 993.jpg|Pencil is about to get slapped by Needle. Happy Pencil.PNG|Pencil is really happy (Episode 6) pencil on inanimate insanity.PNG|pencil on inanimate insanity Image.matchpencil.jpg|Pencil shows off her knot tieing skills Pencilisbubble.png|Pencil turns into Bubble to prove Match is hallucinating. Pencil argue Ruby.PNG|Pencil wants Ruby to press a button! Pencil zapped.PNG|Pencil zapped before lighting flash Pencil_Icon.png|Pencil's body Pencil's Promo Pic.png|Pencil's rejoining audition 990.png|pencils about to throw vomit image.rejoincontestpencil.jpg|So I can rejoin the contest! Screen Shot 2013-06-07 at 8.49.40 PM.png|TOO, Connected..... Image.rubypeanuts.jpg|"Yes Ruby, you definitely ate them all" Pencil kick GB.PNG|Pencil kicks Golf Ball Images 099.jpg|Pencil with the others outside the gates of Dream Island. images_326.jpg|Pencil spearheading the FreeSmart team name idea. Images 377.jpg|Pencil acting as a plug in the Cherries sinking boat in Take the Plunge: Part 2. Pencil Lying Asleep.png|Pencil is sleeping (BFIS Preview) Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.52 PM.png|Pencil, Bubble and Match. Squishy Cherries on their skiis.PNG Pie explodesin.jpg|Pencil gets Pie Pwned Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.27.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.21.20 PM.png|Hey, look. It's me! Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.27.06 PM.png|Pencil and Match playing with mini versions of themselves. See also Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Females Category:FreeSmart Category:Contestants Category:Alliances Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Single Team Category:Arms and Legs